<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Superpower Girl by Brother7tubi_guitar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060046">Superpower Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brother7tubi_guitar/pseuds/Brother7tubi_guitar'>Brother7tubi_guitar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pentagon (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brother7tubi_guitar/pseuds/Brother7tubi_guitar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo Jinho yang dijadikan alat pelampiasan perasaan seseorang lalu diselamatkan oleh gadis yang tampaknya lemah namun lebih kuat darinya. Tanpa mereka tahu, ternyata mereka kuliah di tempat yang sama.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jo Jinho | Yoon Jiwoo (OC)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Superpower Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fanfiction ini sudah pernah dipublis di platform lain.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jinho POV</p><p>Aku menempatkan tulang dudukku di atas bangku salah satu halte. Waktu yang terlihat melalui jam analog yang ditempatkan di halte tersebut menunjukkan pukul 8:32 pada malam hari. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berada di halte itu selain diriku. Lagipula, hujan mengguyur daerah ini dengan deras.</p><p>Masih menggunakan seragam yang kugunakan saat masuk jam perkuliahan sejak siang tadi, aku sedang duduk memandangi beberapa kendaraan pribadi yang lewat di depanku di tengah hujan deras. Sejak tadi sebelum hujan turun, aku hanya memandangi bus yang berhenti untuk menurunkan penumpang dan berangkat lagi. Aku tidak berniat untuk pulang ke kediamanku sekarang. Aku berencana pulang saat jam 10 malam, saat malam yang ramai mulai terasa sepi.</p><p>Mataku lelah untuk memperhatikan kendaraan-kendaraan yang lewat. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke tas selempang yang terletak di sebelahku. Tanganku bergerak masuk ke dalam tas itu, bergerak mencari sesuatu yang ada di dalamnya. Ada banyak buku dan alat tulis di tas itu, namun aku hanya ingin mengambil sesuatu yang kucari. Setelah aku mendapatkannya, aku mengeluarkannya.</p><p>Benda yang kucari tadi ialah buku kecil yang terlihat seperti catatan. Bisa dikatakan sebagai diary karena aku juga menyebutnya seperti itu. Aku membuka lembar demi lembar diary itu. Buku itu berisi tulisan dan coretanku setiap hari. Semua perasaan yang tidak mampu tertuang melalui lisan kuungkapkan kembali melalui buku tersebut.</p><p>Kubuka lembar selanjutnya, hanya ada sedikit coretan yang terdiri hanya sebaris, tidak termasuk tanggal. Lembar itu tertulis 'Superpower girl'. Melihat tulisan itu membuatku tersenyum. Hatiku terasa seperti ada banyak bunga yang mengembang di dalam tubuhku. Tulisan itu membuat suasana hatiku baik. Tulisan itu membawa ingatanku kembali saat seminggu yang lalu.</p><p>Jo Jinho, atau lebih tepatnya diriku yang selalu menjadi sasaran penindasan karena tubuhku yang 168 cm oleh seseorang yang lebih tinggi 20 cm dariku, sedang bersembunyi di sudut dinding yang memisahkan loker dan ruangan yang kugunakan. Aku ingin menghindari lelaki yang bahkan tidak tahu alasan ia menindasku. Terakhir kudengar hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Menyenangkan untuknya, namun tidak untukku.</p><p>Tempat yang telah sepi karena para mahasiswa telah meninggalkan kampus ini membuatku takut. Aku merasa was-was kalau dia bisa muncul di mana saja, seperti Hong Gil Dong. Jika dia menangkapku, maka aku tidak bisa meminta pertolongan kepada orang lain. Tidak ada orang yang berada di tempat itu pada pukul 5 sore. Hari ini sungguh sial.</p><p>Aku pernah berpikir untuk melawannya. Pernah berpikir untuk mengatakan tidak saat ia meminta uangku. Berpikir untuk melawannya saat ia mulai menindasku. Namun, apa yang terjadi tidak sesuai dengan yang kubayangkan. Tinggiku yang sebahu dengannya memudahkannya untuk semakin menindasku. Itu menyiksaku.</p><p>Tunggu sebentar. Mengapa aku melamun di tempat ini, bukannya memperhatikan koridor yang akan kulewati benar-benar aman untuk kulewati? Pikiranku, sadarlah!</p><p>Koridor yang sekarang menjadi pusat perhatianku benar-benar kosong. Tidak ada orang yang berlalu lalang. Sedangkan lelaki itu, dia benar-benar tidak ada di tempat ini 'kan?</p><p>Merasa situasi aman, aku melangkahkan kakiku melewati loker demi loker yang berada di satu koridor itu. Satu loker, dua loker bahkan hingga sepuluh loker telah kulewati. Dan lelaki itu tidak muncul di hadapanku. Aku hampir mendekati ujung loker yang menghubungkan koridor dengan pintu keluar gedung ini. Dan dia masih tidak muncul. Apakah hari ini hari keberuntunganku?</p><p>Hingga di ujung loker, seseorang menarikku mundur dengan menggenggam kerahku. Aku ditarik mundur seperti membawa sebuah koper. Ah, sialan. Jadi selama ini dia bersembunyi di ujung loker dan aku tidak menyangka akan ditangkap lagi oleh lelaki yang lebih tinggi dariku, lelaki penindas itu.</p><p>Aku diseret hingga ke loker bernomor 2345. Sebentar, ini lokerku. Dia membuka lokerku dan memaksaku masuk ke dalam loker tersebut. Tubuhku yang kecil membuatnya memaksaku masuk ke dalam loker dengan mudah, meskipun aku menolaknya. Aku memberontak pada awalnya, namun tenagaku tidak cukup untuk melawannya. Aish! Penindasan apalagi ini.</p><p>Setelah memaksaku masuk ke dalam loker, ia menutup loker itu sebelum aku bisa keluar dari loker itu. Terdengar pula suara loker yang dikunci menggunakan kunci loker. Si brengsek itu ... mengunciku.</p><p>"Tunggu saja. Besok aku akan membukanya," ungkapnya sebelum suaranya menghilang di balik hembusan angin.</p><p>Sebentar, dia tidak bercanda 'kan? Dia mengurungku sampai pagi. Apakah aku tidak salah dengar? Apakah indera pendengaranku baik-baik saja? Ini berarti aku bermalam di sini, bukan? Si brengsek itu berlebihan.</p><p>Aku mengetuk loker itu dengan keras. Aku juga berteriak kesal di tengah kesunyian itu. Aku berharap seseorang mendengar aksiku dan menolongku. Demi apapun, aku tidak ingin terkurung semalaman di tempat itu. Lagipula, tempat itu akan semakin gelap saat malam tiba.</p><p>"Sunbaenim! Tolong keluarkan aku," pintaku memanggil 'sunbaenim', lelaki yang mengurungku di loker dan lelaki yang selalu menindasku dengan penuh permohonan.</p><p>Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama diriku terkurung di lokerku. Semakin lama, tempat ini semakin gelap. Semakin lama pula, tempat ini terasa panas. Aku telah berkeringat. Banyak keringat yang keluar melalui kulitku, tampak seperti mandi keringat. Oksigen semakin menipis hingga aku hampir tidak bisa menghirup udara segar dari tempat yang pengap. Tubuhku melemah. Tanganku tidak bisa berhenti mengetuk-ketuk pintu loker walaupun pelan. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bertahan dari tempat ini? Yang ada di pikiranku ialah aku ingin keluar.</p><p>Terdengar sayup-sayup suara pintu loker yang berasal dari lokerku dibuka. Berarti ada seseorang yang membuka loker ini untuk membebaskanku. Namun siapa yang melakukannya? Jika lelaki itu yang membukanya, aku bersumpah akan menghajarnya sebaik saja aku menjejakkan kakiku di lantai. Tidak peduli ukuran tubuhku.</p><p>Pintu loker terbuka. Akhirnya aku bisa merasakan udara segar kembali setelah sekian lama terkurung dalam tempat pengap ini. Aku menolehkan kepalaku. Seseorang yang menggunakan flat shoes berwarna cokelat muda, menggunakan dress polos berwarna putih sepanjang lutut, dan berambut sebahu sedang menatapku dengan iba. Itu bukan lelaki itu, tapi seorang perempuan muda.</p><p>"Sudah berapa lama anda terkurung di sini?" tanyanya dengan wajah khawatir. Jadi, gadis itu yang menolongku.</p><p>Sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya, terlebih dahulu aku keluar dari loker itu. Setelah menjejakkan kaki di lantai, aku bangkit dan berdiri di hadapannya. "Saya tidak tahu juga," jawabku yang tidak mengetahui berapa lama aku terkurung di loker itu. Setelah itu, aku memperbaiki penampilanku yang berantakan.</p><p>"Mengapa bisa terkurung seperti itu? Anda ditindas?" tanya gadis itu kembali yang menyampaikan lebih dari satu pertanyaan. Jelas sekali ia khawatir padaku.</p><p>Aku menganggukkan kepalaku tanpa bersuara. Lalu, aku melirik ke arahnya. Ia sedang merapikan buku-buku yang ada di lokernya.</p><p>Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas dengan berat. Ia berkomentar, "Pasti anda merasa kesulitan. Seharusnya tidak ada lagi penindasan seperti ini. Apakah perlu kulaporkan pada Dekan ya?"</p><p>Aku hanya terdiam tanpa menanggapi komentarnya. Jujur, aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin kutanggapi dari pernyataannya. Jika aku kasihan pada diriku sendiri, aku menyetujui ucapannya bahkan bersedia melaporkan tindakan lelaki itu ke Dekan. Namun, aku merasa sebaliknya. Sikapku yang tidak berani melawannya membuatku merasa tidak menyayangi diri sendiri.</p><p>Setelah merapikan buku-bukunya, gadis itu menutup lokernya. "Kalau begitu, saya keluar dulu. Sampai jumpa!" ucap gadis itu mengakhiri pembicaraan pada hari ini. Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan memberikan senyuman. Ia melangkahkan kakinya pergi keluar dari kampus ini.</p><p>Aku membungkukkan badan dengan sopan padanya sebelum gadis itu menghilang dari tembok. Bersamaan dengann itu pula, aku mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Aku bersyukur hari ini aku beruntung. Setidaknya aku tidak dikurung seharian.</p><p>Tiga hari setelah hari itu, di tempat yang sama aku sedang dipukuli oleh lelaki penindas itu. Aku tidak tahu dosa apa lagi yang kuperbuat padanya hingga aku menerima pukulan-pukulan itu. Ia memukuli wajahku berkali-kali seperti memukul sandbag. Padahal ia bisa melihatku dengan jelas bahwa aku manusia, bukan benda itu.</p><p>Lagi, aku tidak bisa melawannya. Bisa kukatakan energiku telah melemah karena aku mengikuti perkuliahan mulai dari pagi hingga sore hari. Tidak ada mahasiswa yang berada di tempat itu, kecuali aku dan dia. Terlebih lagi dia mencengkeram bajuku.</p><p>"Jinho-ya. Tahanlah sebentar saja. Aku sedang marah," ucap lelaki itu di tengah-tengah pukulan itu.</p><p>Aish! Jadi aku hanya dijadikan tempat pelampiasannya saat suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik. Namun, aku tidak mengerti mengapa hanya aku yang dilampiaskannya. Orang lain bisa dijadikan tempat pelampiasannya. Mengapa hanya aku?</p><p>Saat lelaki itu hendak memukuli wajahku lagi, aku menutup kedua mataku. Aku ketakutan. Aku membayangkan rasa sakit apalagi yang akan kuterima. Tidak, bahkan aku tidak siap menerimanya. Aku menunggu pukulan itu mendarat di pipi kiriku dengan segala ketakutan itu. Tapi ... mengapa aku belum menerimanya?</p><p>Kubuka mataku. Lelaki itu tidak menatap ke arahku, namun ke arah seorang gadis berambut sebahu. Tangan lelaki itu ditahan oleh gadis itu, sedangkan gadis itu menatapnya dengan tajam. Dilihat dari garis wajahnya, sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi, di mana aku pernah bertemu dengannya?</p><p>Oh, dia gadis yang menolongku keluar dari loker itu. Aku mengingatnya sekarang.</p><p>"Jadi kau yang menindasnya?" ujar gadis itu. Nada bicaranya yang dingin beserta tatapannya yang seperti ingin memakan lelaki itu hidup-hidup membuat suasana yang terjadi menegang.</p><p>"Kau siapa? Untuk apa kau campuri urusanku?" tanya lelaki penindas dengan geram. Cih, memang orang ini tidak punya perasaan.</p><p>"Dialah urusanku," jawab gadis itu dengan mengertakkan giginya. 'Dia' yang dimaksud mungkin aku. Karena hanya ada kami bertiga yang berada di tempat ini.</p><p>"Urus saja urusanmu sendiri!" bentak lelaki penindas dengan kasar. Lelaki itu mendorong gadis itu dengan paksa hingga ia mundur dan hampir terjatuh. Beruntung ia bisa menjaga keseimbangannya.</p><p>Lelaki itu siap memukuli wajahku lagi. Namun, ia kalah cepat saat seseorang memukuli wajahnya terlebih dahulu sebelum pukulannya mendarat di wajahku. Ya, gadis itu yang memukulinya. Hah, dia pantas menerimanya.</p><p>Lelaki itu mendelik. Tatapannya seakan-akan ingin menghabisi gadis itu sekarang juga. Ia melepaskan cengkeramannya padaku. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati gadis itu. Sebaliknya, gadis itu melangkah mundur namun tidak ada raut wajah ketakutannya. Ia tampak tenang sepanjang waktu. Oh tidak, dia dalam bahaya. Aku harus menolongnya.</p><p>Laki-laki itu mengarahkan pukulannya dengan penuh amarah. Gadis itu bisa mengelaknya, tanpa melawan balik. Laki-laki penindas itu sekali lagi mengarahkan pukulannya, tetapi gadis itu masih bisa mengelaknya. Gadis itu mengenggam pergelangan tangannya, membelakanginya, kemudian membantingnya ke lantai. Bukankah gadis itu sama tinggi denganku? Bagaimana bisa dia membanting laki-laki yang seperti raksasa itu dengan tubuhnya?</p><p>Laki-laki itu mengeluh kesakitan setelah punggungnya terbentur di lantai dengan keras. "Jika sekali lagi aku melihatmu mengganggunya, aku akan melaporkanmu ke Dekan. Kau akan menerima akibatnya," ancam gadis itu kepada lelaki yang tidak berdaya. Lebih tepatnya kehabisan tenaga setelah dikalahkannya.</p><p>Aku tercengang melihat pemandangan ini. Aku jadi berpikir seharusnya aku yang mengancam laki-laki penindas itu, bukan dia. Seharusnya aku yang membela diriku sendiri, bukan dia. Semua yang ingin kulakukan telah diwakilkan olehnya. Aku merasa bersalah padanya.</p><p>Sebaliknya, laki-laki penindas itu tidak berkomentar apapun. Ia bangkit dari lantai sambil meringis kesakitan. Aku bisa bayangkan dibanting dengan keras ke lantai seperti itu akan terasa sakit hingga ke tulang. Ia lalu menjauhi gadis itu, membelakangi kami. Dengan kata lain, ia kabur. Tunggu, dia takut dengan gadis itu? Dia berani dengan orang pendek sepertiku namun takut pada seorang gadis. Wah, itu sungguh menakjubkan.</p><p>Gadis itu kemudian menghampiriku. "Anda baik-baik saja? Wajahmu babak belur," tanyanya yang khawatir ketika melihat wajahku penuh dengan memar akibat pukulan lelaki penindas itu. Aku juga mengakuinya. Walau aku tidak melihatnya, namun aku bisa merasakan pipi dan kantung mataku membengkak.</p><p>"Saya tidak apa-apa," jawabku dengan sopan. Ia yang berbicara sopan padaku, jadi aku harus juga menjawab dengan sopan. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Selain itu, aku juga ingin dia tidak mengkhawatirkanku tentang pukulan itu.</p><p>"Perlu kuobati?" tanya gadis itu kembali. Ia menawarkanku untuk membawaku ke ruang kesehatan untuk mengobati luka itu.</p><p>Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku juga menolak tawarannya, "Tidak perlu. Saya akan melakukannya sendiri."</p><p>"Baiklah kalau begitu."</p><p>Gadis itu membelakangiku. Ia melangkah pergi meninggalkanku yang masih diam di tempat. Pembicaraan itu juga telah berakhir. Aku hanya memandangi punggungnya dan saat waktu semakin berjalan, semakin jauh pula ia meninggalkanku. Terasa ada yang kurang setelah pembicaraan itu, aku mencoba untuk merenungkannya.</p><p>Ini pertemuan kedua tapi aku masih tidak tahu namanya.</p><p>Tapi, bisakah aku memanggilnya dengan 'Superpower girl'? Dia tidak memiliki kemampuan ajaib seperti superpower pada umumnya. Namun, dialah yang menolongku. Dia juga mengejutkanku dengan kekuatannya yang bahkan tidak bisa dilakukan olehku.</p><p>Saat ini, lamunanku buyar ketika sebuah bus berhenti di terminal yang sekarang tempatku berada. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke jam dinding, jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Ini berarti sudah dua jam aku duduk di halte ini. Aku memasukkan diary ke dalam tas lalu bergegas naik ke bus.</p><p>Ada sekitar 6 orang yang juga menggunakan bus yang sedang kunaiki. Aku mengambil tempat duduk di barisan kedua dari belakang, tepatnya di dekat jendela. Aku sengaja mengambil tempat di situ karena aku ingin memperhatikan jalan saat malam hari. Terlebih lagi, jalan terlihat sepi karena malam hari.</p><p>Sepanjang jalan, yang bisa menarik perhatianku ialah lampu kota, lampu gedung dan berbagai sumber cahaya lainnya. Tidak ada lagi yang menarik untuk dilihat selain itu. Dalam bus ini juga tidak kuperhatikan.</p><p>Beberapa detik kemudian, aku merasa seseorang menempati bangku yang berada di sebelahku. Bangku itu tidak terlalu kecil untuk diduduki oleh dua orang. Pandanganku terfokus pada pemandangan yang berada di jalan, bahkan aku tidak mengetahui siapa yang duduk di sebelahku.</p><p>Tidak berakhir hanya di situ, orang yang duduk di sebelahku juga mencolek bahuku. Aku terkejut dan bertanya-tanya, apakah dia mengenalku? Kualihkan pandanganku ke seseorang yang baru saja mencolekku. Yang bisa terlihat olehku ialah seorang gadis berambut sebahu. Oh, dia 'superpower girl' itu?</p><p>"Sudah lama tidak bertemu," sapa gadis itu mengawali pembicaraan. Ia juga mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan memberikan senyum ramah padaku.</p><p>Aku terdiam, yang bisa kulakukan ialah menatap kosong ke arahnya tanpa berkata-kata. Memang benar bahwa aku tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Namun, dia masih mengingatku.</p><p>"Wajahmu baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis itu kembali yang menanyakan soal wajahku yang babak belur tiga hari yang lalu. Jika diperhatikan, ada sedikit memar yang masih membekas di wajahku. Tapi tidak membiru seperti hari itu.</p><p>"Ya," jawabku dengan pendek. Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin kukatakan padanya. Aku masih terkejut akan kenyataan bahwa aku bertemu dengannya lagi kali ini.</p><p>"Dia masih mengganggumu?" tanya gadis itu kembali. Dia menanyakan tentang lelaki penindas yang selalu menggangguku.</p><p>"Tidak. Saya tertolong karenamu." Kuberanikan diri untuk menjawab pertanyaannya dengan lebih panjang, tidak hanya satu atau dua kata.</p><p>Gadis itu hanya meresponku dengan membulatkan bibirnya. Pembicaraan berakhir begitu saja seiring berjalannya waktu. Aku ingin memulai pembicaraan itu kembali, namun aku tidak berani memulainya. Ah, sungguh canggung rasanya. Kami hanya saling memberikan tatapan tanpa arti. Tapi terasa aneh jika hanya saling menatap saja.</p><p>Seiring waktu berjalan, aku menyadari sesuatu yang telah lama mengganggu di pikiranku. Ini pertemuan ketiga, bukan? Apakah sebaiknya aku menanyakan namanya? Bukankah saat ini kesempatannya datang padaku?</p><p>Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk mengajaknya bersalaman. Aku memperkenalkan diri tanpa merasa takut. "Salam kenal. Saya Jo Jinho," ucapku lalu memberikan senyum ramah padanya.</p><p>Gadis itu kemudian tersenyum lebar. Ia juga mengulurkan tangannya dan membalas jabatan tangan itu. "Saya Yoon Jiwoo."</p><p>-THE END-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>